The present invention relates to an arrangement for removing skin of slaughtered animals.
Arrangements of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. A known arrangement has a head piece provided on a handle, two circular cutting disks having a plurality of cutting teeth engaging each other, two bevel gears engaging with one another and including one gear which is driven from a drive and the other gear arranged on an eccentric shaft extending normal to the handle central plane which coincides with the central plane of the cutting disks, wherein the eccentric shaft has two levers imparting reciprocating movement to the cutting disks, and finally a separating wall for sealing between the transmission and the cutting disks, and a cover partially supporting and axially securing the cutting disks are provided.
Such an arrangement is disclosed, for example, in the German Pat. No. 1,199,156. In this arrangement the separating wall is formed as a specially bent part extending forwardly beyond the front end of the housing shells. The handle is formed as a separate tubular member which is connected via an intermediate piece with one of the housing shells which is also a separate member. The arrangement in the region of the eccentric shaft is higher than in the region of the handle, and a roller bearing for the eccentric shaft is supported in one cover. The known arrangement is composed of a plurality of individual parts which make difficult the mounting. Because of the required adjustments, this leads to the fact that the arrangement is dismounted very seldom for cleaning and lubricating purposes. The separating wall does not allow material which is entrained between the cutting disks to proceed into the transmission and the bearings so that their service life is increased. However, the manufacture and assembling of the arrangement is complicated.